--the story of HOSS part two--
by the ONLY hoss
Summary: this is the continuation of part one of my story, read part one before any other parts.


-this is the story of Hoss-

last time in the story, Hoss and Torrus had just meet when three men looking for Torrus had a short fight with Hoss. The men lost the fight before it even began. now Hoss and Torrus are in the bar sitting in the same seats they met in.

{Hoss} "so Torrus, why were they after you?" looking at Torrus as Hoss sipped his glass of vodka.

{Torrus} "well i dont know why, but they tried to mug me as soon as i walked down the alley way to get here."

{Hoss} "well just so you know. that wont be free" looking at Torrus and holding a hand out

{Torrus} "wait, didnt you say i was your good friend?" looking a bit confused

{Hoss} "..." trying to hold back a smile "dude i was joking" bursting out in a loud laugh

{Torrus} "not cool bro" sitting back down "i realy though you were going to make me pay"

Hoss stood up and walked to the door, waving for Torrus to fallow. Hoss and Torrus walked into an alley way across the street from the bar. Hoss putting his hood up as they past a couple. as Torrus passed, they looked at him and seemed to argue among themselves then started walking behind Hoss and Torrus. the girl giggled as she wrapped an arm around Torrus and acted like she was drunk as the man approached Hoss.

{man} "hay buddy. cant you see were trying to get some alone time?" readying a knife from his pocket

{Hoss} "thats why i didn't say anything" slowly turning around to the man not afraid

{man} "w-well i still think its nice to walk away" feeling a little shocked as Hoss turns to him

{Hoss} "well if you think that that knife is going to make me think twice, your terribly wrong." smiling a little and joking at the man

the man looked at Hoss getting mad at his joking. he slowly walked up to Hoss and swings the knife to try to slice his throat. Hoss slide back leting the mans arm clear his general area of him. the man stepped forward and swings the blade back at Hoss. this time, Hoss caught the mans wrist and threw and open palm at the mans elbow snapping it backwards forcing him to clutch it in pain.

{Hoss} "next time get something with some range" turning to Torrus and the girl

{Torrus} "damn, there's another one down" pushing the girl off

{girl} "you FUCKING BASTARD!" running to the mans side "are you OK baby?" holding the mans arm

Hoss walked over them and waved to Torrus. "well come on then. don't want to upset the girl anymore."

{Torrus} "s-sure OK" fallowing Hoss to the end of the alley way

Hoss walked all the way to a building that seemed like a huge company owned it. he walked in and showed a badge to the girl and told her that Torrus was "the new guy". Hoss waved to Torrus to fallow him. Hoss walked into an office and told Torrus to sit and wait for the boss to show.

{Hoss} "sit here, the boss will be in soon." closing the door before Torrus could say anything

{the boss} "OK fine Hoss, OK so your the new guy?" as he said walking in and sitting at the desk

{Torrus} "uh yeah i guess" looking at the boss

{the boss} "well as long as your here might as well tell you what your first mission is." typing in Torrus on his computer and searching up the mission file "ah yes Torrus Hunter. well your assigned trainer is Hoss. i assume you two already met."

{Torrus} "mission? already? and yeah i did meet Hoss." sitting in the chair

{the boss} "yes mission and yes already. now all you have to do is tag along with Hoss to an old city long sence forgotten."

{Torrus} "forgotten? why what happened?" looking at the boss

{the boss} "well once a city gets infected with criminals and thieves, i don't think many people like to live there."

Hoss walks in to the office. "hay mr. boss man. ya tell him that hes with me yet?"

{the boss} "for fuck sake Hoss. i told you not to call me that or your fired." looking irritated

{Hoss} "lots of times mr. boss man. but you wont fire the best guy you've got willya?" smiling and looking at Torrus

{the boss} "just take the nooby and get going." turning around irritated

{Hoss} "OK then boss, come on Torrus." patting Torrus' shoulder and walking out of the office

{Torrus} "well he seems a little irritated at you, mind telling me why?" fallowing Hoss down the hall and out the doors

{Hoss} "well i always call him Mr. Boss Man and he hates it, and i know he wont fire me cause i'm the best hes got." walking down the road

{Torrus} "well then i'm lucky to be your student, i guess." fallowing close behind Hoss

{Hoss} "yeah but i'm not going to babysit you, so you'd better learn fast if you want to survive whats coming up."

{Torrus} "well i can learn as fast as a snail can win the indie 500." laughing loudly

{Hoss} "alright then, guess your going to owe me a lot of money by the time you learn anything" smiling as he starts walking to a long road "by the time we get there you should have learned something."

{Torrus} "how far do we have to walk anyway?" walking with Hoss

{Hoss} "if i tell you, you'd fail the mission before we get half way there." walking down the road as the sun sets and the street lights light up the road before them

-END OF PART TWO-

by: the ONLY hoss

date written: june 25, 2013


End file.
